Float with Me
by lanesummerland
Summary: *Fluffy one-shot* Amidst all of his complaining, Kurt hadn't noticed that they'd finally stopped and were standing in front a of lake; the sun making its surface sparkle like diamonds...


_Just a little something!_

_Hope you like it! ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Float with Me.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, why are you doing this to me?" Kurt whined, swatting at the bloodthirsty mosquito that had perched itself upon his glistening neck. They were trekking through some god-awful forest and Kurt just knew he would end up contracting a terrifying, foreign disease.<p>

"Oh, shush! We're almost there!" Blaine squealed as he practically skipped ahead of his miserable boyfriend;

"Almost where? Kurt asked. "You better be taking me to Narnia after I've walked all this way!"

Blaine threw his head back in laughter and then replied with a simple "nope!", never losing the bounce in his step. Kurt voiced an exaggerated sigh and mumbled;

"I am going to die. I'm going to trip over one of these mountainous roots and tumble into an abyss filled with unspeakable things…"

"You'll be fine, baby. Here, just take my hand," Blaine said, slowing his pace so Kurt could catch up and intertwine their fingers.

"I mean, you could have at least told me to wear different clothes!"

"Hey, I did say we were going for a walk! You should have known not to put on one of your nice outfits."

"You failed to mention that it was a journey through a damn jungle!" Kurt fussed, slapping at yet another mosquito. "And you didn't even bring bug spray!"

Amidst all of his complaining, Kurt hadn't noticed that they'd finally stopped and were standing in front a of lake; the sun making its surface sparkle like diamonds. Kurt ceased his ranting when the glint from the water gently cast itself onto Blaine's beautiful face.

"Hummel, I'm going to toss you into this lake…with your clothes on…if you don't hush!" threatened Blaine as he tugged on Kurt's belt loop, pulling him closer.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would," Blaine whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's flushed ear.

Kurt gasped and shoved the Blaine backwards, causing him to fall to the moss-covered ground below.

"Oww!" he winced. Kurt was shaking with muffled giggles, but he eventually offered help to the not-amused-Blaine.

He hesitated before grabbing Kurt's hand, a smug grin creeping onto his lips, but Kurt didn't see it in time and was quickly yanked down on top of his boyfriend.

"Kiss me," Blaine said before Kurt could make his aggravation known.

"No," Kurt chirped, sticking out his tongue.

"I swear, I'll throw you in that water so quick!"

Blaine squirmed from underneath the fair-skinned boy and brought himself to his feet. Kurt stood as well, slowly backing away from Blaine's menacing glare.

"L-look at your life, honey! Look at your choices!" stuttered Kurt as he was forced closer and closer to the lake's edge.

"Don't worry…I am," Blaine said with a maniacal laughter.

He inched forward and Kurt was now trapped. It was either: fall into the slightly murky water, or try to burst past Blaine. He decided on the latter and rammed into Blaine's chest;

"Uh, where do you think you're going?"

"Blaine, I promise I will break up with you if you throw me into that disease-ridden swamp!" Kurt warned , hitting him with soft, pleading punches.

"Kiss me," he said again.

Kurt grumbled, but obeyed, planting a sweaty kiss upon Blaine's inviting lips.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine flicked away the perspiration collecting on his forehead and removed his ratty shirt in one fluid motion; Kurt couldn't help but stare at his subtly chiseled body.<p>

"Really, though, let's go for a swim!" Blaine bubbled, moving past Kurt and sticking his bare feet into the water; he had stripped down to his boxer-briefs and they were distractingly snug.

"Kurt?"

Kurt spun around and saw that Blaine had further immersed himself in the questionable liquid, it now reaching his waist.

"No, I think I'll settle with NOT contracting a bacterial infection, thank you," he quipped.

Blaine shook his head;

"C'mon, it's not that bad!"

"Judging by the green clump that just floated past you, I'm going to have to disagree," said Kurt. "And that cannot be good for my hair, or better yet, my skin."

"Please?" Blaine asked as he flashed Kurt his puppy dog face.

"No! Are you insane?"

"Possibly…" said Blaine, daring to go deeper into the water. "Will you just get in, love? Please…for me?"

Kurt fiddled with the bark on a tree, gingerly picking it off;

"I can't."

"Why?" questioned Blaine.

"Because I can't-"

"You can't, what?"

"I can't…swim," Kurt confessed, heat invading his cheeks.

Blaine bit his tongue, unsure if the seemingly embarrassed boy was telling truth, or not;

"Well, I'll help you, silly!" he cried, waving Kurt towards him. He couldn't deny that Blaine's strong arms looked terribly welcoming, as did the gorgeous grin plastered across his face.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the ominous water. Hesitantly removing his clothes, he said;

"You owe me. Big time."

Blaine didn't respond. He was far too excited to string together a proper sentence, so he just bobbed up and down, causing tiny waves to crash into Kurt's timid feet.

"Now, swim to me," hummed Blaine, still holding out his arms.

Kurt could feel his throat close in fear;

"But I-I just told you-"

"I know what you told me. Swim."

"Blaine, I can't." Kurt croaked, moving away from the shoreline.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen."

"And it looks like this place is the living quarters of the freaking Loch Ness Monster. Oh, my God," said Kurt.

Blaine smacked the water;

"Oop, look! No Nessie. Stop making excuses and get your cute, little butt in here."

Kurt suddenly became aware of just how exposed he was and blushed once more;

"Alright, alright," he sighed, dragging himself back to the lake.

* * *

><p>"That's it. Look at me, I've got you." Blaine soothed as Kurt wildly doggy-paddled the short distance towards him, sputtering when water seeped into his gaping mouth.<p>

Kurt clawed at the air once he started to sink, but of course, Blaine was there to pull him up before any harm could be done.

"S-ssshit! You said you weren't going to let anything happen!" shivered Kurt as he clung to Blaine's slippery chest.

Blaine kissed Kurt's sopping hair and murmured;

"And I didn't. You went under for a second, baby. That's part of the learning process."

"Yeah? W-well I'm going to punch you the face and say that's 'part of the learning process'," Kurt retorted. "Part of learning…how not to let your boyfriend d-drown!"

Blaine greeted Kurt's trembling back with calming caresses from his hands;

"Really now?" he said, moving to where they were in shallow water and Kurt could stand.

"Mhmm," Kurt replied between chattering teeth.

"You'll warm up soon," said Blaine as he hugged Kurt tighter and vigorously rubbed his frail arms.

"Did I mention that you owe me?" Kurt reminded him.

"I believe you did."

"Okay, just making sure."

* * *

><p>"Well, now that you can…uh, keep your head above the surface without looking like you're having a seizure," Blaine chuckled, "you can try floating."<p>

"Like, on my back?" Asked Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"No, on your feet. I want you to walk on water, just like Jesus…yes, on your back."

Kurt playfully splashed at Blaine until they were both coughing as an attempt to expel the unpleasant water that had entered their lungs.

"All you have to do, is just relax," Blaine instructed, letting himself drift delicately down onto his back. He closed his eyes, swaying with the lap of the minute waves.

"A-heeem," Kurt coughed, startling Blaine from his peaceful daze

He shot up and went to stand behind Kurt, cupping his neck in one hand, and placing the other on the small of the boy's back.

"Remember, relax."

Kurt took in a breath as he was slowly tilted backwards, and he heard Blaine's velvety voice utter "relax" as the water _swished _around his ears_. _

"Honey! I'm do-" but Kurt's excited shrill was cut short.

"Shhh," sighed Blaine as he was suddenly bobbling next to Kurt, squeezing his hand;

"Float with me."


End file.
